newsecretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinestro
Sinestro F) Ex20 A) Rm30 S) Gd10 E) Rm30 R) Gd10 I) Ex20 P) Am50 Health: 90 Karma: 80 Resources: Gd Pop: -10 Known Powers: None, all powers are derived from his Power Ring Equipment: Qwardian Power Ring: Un material, the Qwardian Power Ring has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as Gravity, Radiation, Heat, Light, and powerful blasts of concussive Force. The Power Ring has the following power stunts: -Electromagnetic Force Manipulation: The Qwardian Power Ring has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light at Un ability. The user can create and maintain 4 effect's per round. By making a sucessful Psyche FEAT roll, the user may create and maintain a fifth effect. On the creation of solid objects, the GM decides which creations are within the power of the ring and assigns a power intensity FEAT: Simple weapons, entrapments devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers are all powers stunts and are usually Mn rank. Powers stunts include: --Energy Blasts: Un Energy --Kinetic Blast: Un Force --Force Field: Un --Create Objects of Solid Energy: Un -The Qwardian Power Ring is also capable of imparting the following extra abilities: --True Flight: In airspeed in Earth's atmosphere, CL3000 in space --Life Support: The ring provides CL1000 life support when required. --Energy Sheath: This life sustaining aura protects him from harm. The ring generates a field of life sustaining atmosphere and protection from harmful radiation, even if the user is unconscious. It also offers Psyche rank defence vs. attacks. --Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities. If it can be concieved it can probably be detected. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including Radio, Television, Infrared, Ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications at Un levels. --Universal Translator: The ring allows the wearer to communicate with anyone, no matter what language is spoken at Mn rank. The ring allowed for translation as long as the medium for communication was able to be duplicated by the ring, and that a Sinestro Corps member was aware that communication was being attempted. --Regeneration and Recovery: Ex ability to repair minor injuries in himself or others. --Absorption: Un --Invisibility: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible at Mn rank by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than green. --Life Sense: Green Lantern "Type" Energy only: CL1000 --Protection from Mortal Harm: The Power Ring features an emergency energy reserve, to be utilized only when the wielder faces mortal injury. This power automatically activates to preserve a Sinestro Corps member's life and can be used only once during a 24-hour period, unless the power ring is recharged at the power battery. The effect can then last up to an additional twenty-four hours, to protect a Sinestro Corps member if energy runs out in the void of space. --Raise Power: Any power or ability of the ring may be temporarily enhanced by a Psyche FEAT roll. He must roll with -2cs against Psyche for every +1cs, he is hoping for. If he wants to fly at Rm, he must make a Psyche check at Gd. The more powerful the blast the harder it is to do. If using the optional Universal table with the blue fumbles, a Blue Result shorts out the Power Ring, rendering it inoperable for the duration of 1d10 turns. Limitations: Charge: Each power ring maintains a CL3000 positive charge to use. This is decreased by the power rank used. Intensity of FEAT's using the ring drain points from the ring's 3000 point charge. As most Sinestro Corps members never use this kind of power in a 24-hour period, most believe the ring charge is unlimited. The other real weakness of the ring is the wearer. Fear: The Qwardian Power Ring has the ability of instilling great fear in others and uses the Corps members' fear to power it. Residual Energy: The ring leaves a trace residue of yellow energy on objects it touches or in the immediate vicinity of its use. The residue lingers for a few hours and is detectable by those with heightened senses of awareness, or by sophisticated mechanical devices, such as the creature known as Legion or the robotic Fists of the Guardians. A time null zone can render the ring powerless by freezing the flow of time around a Sinestro Corps member. Likewise, the flow of time can be accelerated in the ring's vicintiy, causing the power ring's charge to be depleted in what may seem seconds to the ring wielder. Talents: Resist Domination, Aerial Combat, Astro-Navigation Category:DC Villain Category:Villain